Getting even
by m3n4sk3r
Summary: After a shocking discovery when visiting her husband, Hinata does something crazy. Threesome, cheating, explicite smut


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters, they are the propert of Masashi Kishimito.**

Hi, I just made a few changes to the story to make it a little better. It's not my best work, but the next stories will hopefully be better

**Posdata: There's a poll running on my profile, about which girl comes next, so take a look. The winner of the last poll, Android 18, will hace her story as soon as I get over my writer's block.**

Anyway, here's the chapter.

* * *

The Byakugan is one of the most powerful Doujutsus in the ninja world, it allows the user to see their opponent's chakra network and great distances, something that the Matriarch of the Uzumaki takes advantage of, wanting to surprise her loving husband, who must be tired of dealing with Kumo's delegation. Unfortunately, the kunoichi saw something that teared her apart.

"¡Hokage-sama!" The screams of the woman, coupled with the view that her Byakugan granted her painted a clear picture.

Because...Hinata was shocked senseless to see her beloved husband with his cock all the way down in a loose blonde from Kumo, the thick member roughly fucking the butthole of a kunoichi, which looked kind of familiar to the former Hyuuga.

"You're so tight Samui-chan."Samui, the blue-haired lady numbly repetaed the name that her cheating husband grunted, really upset at the discovery.

The woman moaned like a bitch in heat while the blonde thrusted faster up her ass, gripping her hips as his pelvis collided with the round cheeks of the kunoichi, with her pussy dripping her juices with each thrust of the jinchuriki. Both blondes were lost in their world, not knowing they were being watched by the man's wife.

Looking away and resisting the urge to cry, she sees a dark-skinned man approaching her, the thunder kanji on his hat making his identity clear.

"Hinata-san, it's nice to see you again" - Darui, the fifth Raikage greeted the kunoichi.

Noticing her sad expression, the man absently wondered why she was making such an expression.

The moaning of his assistant made him understand what happened.

Naruto's wife found out he's cheating on her . "I see that you found out about Naruto routine."

Hinata stared at the dark-skinned man, with her byakugan still active. _"routine?"_

Still watching the pair fucking on the desk.

"Did...did you know?" - It seems that she's the only one unaware of the blond's habit of fucking any pretty woman from the foreign villages,

"I'm sorry" - the Raikage told her, not really caring, after all, he had the same habits as his fellow kage. Luckily, he had no wife to care about. The man suddenly opened his eyes and stared at the kunoichi, seeing those baggy clothes fail to cover her voluptuous figure. - _"Big tits, round ass, clearly needy for cock"_ \- the Kumo-nin notices the woman's assets.

"Is something wrong?" –The hurt woman asks the burly man who smiles at her, a hint of lust on his eyes.

"Why don't you give your husband some of his own medicine?" - He proposes. - "Naruto needs a lesson, don't you think?"

Hinata didn't know what to do; her husband is cheating on her, with who knows how many women. She didn't know the Ranton user very well, but the need to do something led her to listen to him.

She never imagined how the night would end

* * *

Almost at noon, a happy Uzumaki was on his way home, his body tired after dealing with Kumo's delegation. Darui disappeared as usual, something quite convenient for the leader of Konoha, leaving behind his the busty assistant. Trying to stop getting hard, something difficult after remembering the intense session he had with the beautiful ninja, the blond arrives at his house.

Upon entering, he felt chills for some unknown reason, arriving at the dining room. Upon entering, he duly notes that his children aren't present and that his wife stares at him with a serious look.

"Did you have fun with that scarlet woman?" - Naruto froze, his wife found out his little indiscretions. He tried to explain and apologize, but Hinata's raised hand and stops him.

"I'm really hurt" the blue-haired kunoichi resisted forgiving him immediately, seeing the blond's sorry face. She must be strong, if she forgives him Naruto will continue to cheat on her, she must prove that she can hold her ground.

She had to get even.

"We have two options" - The look of the princess hardens, striving to not stutter .- "we break up for good" - the kitchen door opens, a cocky Darui approaching them.- "or you see how I sleep with another person, just like I did."

"Hinata" - Naruto stood still, seeing his wife's determined look, something that surprisingly excited him, he had never seen her so firm with anything. "Alright, if that's what you want". He glared at the Raikage, who smirks back, glad that he won't die for his impudence.

"I'm glad". - The woman, trying to hide her nerves, goes to her room, the two men following her. It would be the first time she gets intimate with someone other than her husband, but she had to show that she had her pride.

She has to get even.

* * *

At the room, Hinata points her beloved blond a chair to sit, while approaching Darui. Looking at the black man, the petite woman feels very small, and shyly begins to take off her clothes.

The raikage watches with great attention as the woman begins to undress, her huge tits barely contained by a blue bra, her shorts showing the curvy shape of her butt. Getting closer, the Raikage suddenly kisses the woman, who surprised, opens her mouth, the Kumo-nin's tongue invading her small mouth.

"Aahh" - the woman feels excited about the morbid situation, her husband watching her cheating with a man she barely knows, the Raikage's hands clenching her buttocks and his bulge pressing against her stomach. - "Darui-san, please make love to me"

The raikage easily tears tthe Hyuuga's bra apart, her perky tits defying gravity, while lowering her shorts and panties, leaving her completely naked. "Fuck, what amazing body you hide, Hyuuga" -. The dark hands of the man lifted her body, taking her to the bed, the woman getting carried away by the situation.

Taking off his clothes, the man feels his pride boosting to the clouds at the Hyuuga's appreciation for his huge cock. Trying to not look to the murderous blond, the Raikage stepped over the busty woman. Sitting on the kunoichi's flat stomach, the black man grabbed her round mounds, slapping them with his cock, the Hyuuga looking at him with a mixture of nervousness and lust that harden him just right.

"Why don't you take advantage of those big tits?" - Darui smiles when she sees how the woman wraps her round breasts around his cock, her white eyes staring at him, pulling the pair of melons back and forth, the woman licking the tip of his fat dick. The sensation of those tits rubbing his cock and how that milky skin clashes with his dark cock excited him more than she had ever been; having the strongest man in the world looking at them without doing anything was another bonus.

Prisoner of his lust, the raikage grabs the head of the housewife and with all his strength buries his member in her throat, ignoring the woman's gag reflex kicking in. - "You like to have your mouth full, don't you, Hyuuga?" The kumo-nin feels the woman gets used to the treatment and shyly suck his cock, her eyes closed as she's being skullfucked. The Hyuuga feels her pussy moisten being treated like this, while seeing her beloved blond between the corners of her eyes.

He had a complicated expression on his face, witnessing his wife having relations with another man. On the one hand, he feels guilty of having started all this by cheating on his wife with so many women, although Hinata only knows about Samui, and on the other hand, he wants to kill the son of a bitch currently fucking the little mouth of the blue-haired mother, while he slaps those tits that the blond loves so much.

"Shit, shit" - The blond was grateful that Kurama is asleep, he didn't want the fox to bother him with the weird thoughts he's having. Beyond anger and guilt, what the Hokage feels the most at this moment is excitement, seeing his wife in a clear state of arousal, not something the Jinchuriki has seen much in the prude ex-Hyuuga.

"Aahh" - The beautiful woman exclaims of relief when Darui gets tired of abusing her mouth, while hitting her breasts with his fat cock. - "It's so big" - the kunoichi giggles when the kumo-nin manhandles her to the edge of the bed - "I see someone is very excited" - the man just grins at her as Darui lifts her legs by placing her feet on his shoulders, the Shinobi kneeling and rubbing his cock in the wet vagina of the mature beauty. - "Look Naruto-kun, another man is going to fuck me" - the woman groans as her lover buries his cock in her warm pussy, her gaze fixed on her husband - "aahh, god, Darui-san" the woman feels the black cock sinks in her twat, its balls hitting her buttocks.-" you feel so big inside"

"Your wife's tight, Naruto" - Darui cockily says to his fellow ninja, who only frowns. The man decides to focus on beauty instead of the other shinobi in case he gets angrier and kills him, something easy to do with how good the Hyuuga slut feels, looking so small and harmless under him. Increasing his speed, they smile at each other while the young mother squeezes her lover's arms while he moves hard above her.

The bed shakes with the couple's movements, before Naruto's watchful eye, the blond slowly massaging his hard on above his pants, overwhelmed by the situation. The Hyuuga yelps when the man, without leaving her twat, steps on the bed, legs bend in line with Hinata's waist, and presses her against the bed. - "Mmmmm" - the woman's moans are silenced by the shinobi's lips, which increase the rhythm of his thrusts, his pelvis almost looking like a blur, his dark penis entering and leaving the pale woman, in a mating press position.

The blond takes off his pants and begins to jerks off when he sees his wife in such a hot position, her pink anus in sight while her clam is punished by the older kage. - "I've never fucked her ass" - the blond thinks amused, aroused by the thought.

Hinata looked at her husband with lust, breath shaken. The peliazul gently taps the arms of the kumo-nin to stop him, who looks at her annoyed. "Darui-san, I think he learned his lesson"-. Gesturing at her hubby, the Woman's twat tightens around the Raikage's prick, which reluctantly pulls out. When both men stand on the bed, everyone was silent, the kages looking serious, the busty woman on her knees fascinated seeing two fat dicks in front of her.

"Naruto-kun" - the woman addresses her husband, who looks at her calmly. The soft hands of Hinata massaging the balls of the fighters. - "with this we are even, right?" - seeing the blond nod, the woman happily engulfs her husband's member up to the hill, her right hand masturbating her lover, then switching to the other kage, her left hand pleasuring the blond. Thus the kunoichi continued for a good while, sucking and masturbating both fat poles, her tits groped and slapped by the excited men, who lost their antagonism towards each other, at least for now.

"Aahh".- the woman sighs happily, masturbating both pricks before joining their tips and putting both in her mouth, her tongue licking the lengths of their big dicks.

The woman shrieks in surprise when she feels her husband push her to the bed, turning her around, pressing himself against her pale back, burying his cock in his wife's needy cunt. "Don't be so rough" - the woman complains half-heartedly to her love, enjoying the sensation, watching Darui stand in front of her, the beautiful woman opening her mouth to satisfy the kumo-nin, who enjoys a phenomenal blowjob. They stayed like that for a long time, the blond spanking his beautiful wife who is overwhelmed by being spitroasted by two manly ninjas.

"Naruto-kun?" The blue-haired girl confusedly asks her husband, who suddenly pulled his cock from the woman's womanhood. Hinata widens her eyes when she feels the tip of her husband's cock slowly entering her virginal anus. - "darling not there" - the woman objects- "I am not prepared -" - the woman cannot continue speaking when the shadow of lighting fucks her mouth again, her screaming only increasing when the blond begins to sink his penis into the tight rear of the ex-Hyuuga.

The couple groaned in pain and pleasure about the new situation, but the hokage quickly gets comfortable and begins to ram his cock into his lady's ass, who feels like a whore in this situation, being fucked in her tightest hole and having sex with someone other than her dear husband .- "Do you like it in the ass, Hinata?" - Naruto gropes her buttocks, grabbing her hair to make her look at him, the woman's lost look arousing him. - "Tell me you would like me to break your fat ass" - the blond pulled his dick from Hinata's butt, rubbing it with her asscheeks.

"No!" -The woman complains - "I don't like it ..." - the woman squeals when the konoha-nin introduces back the tip of his prick into her derriere. Darui stands still looking at them, hoping that the Jinchuriki convinces the woman to do anal.

"Are you sure?" - the funny blond keeps playing around, while he put two fingers in his wife's wet pussy, who bites her lips. - "Well, it doesn't matter anyway" - suddenly, the blond penetrates the princess's tight bum.

"Break my ass!" - the three are surprised by the woman's vulgar cry, but her husband obeys and quickly rams into the woman's hole, nodding to her fellow ninja, who smirks back, getting the hint. The woman sees how her black lover lies in the bed, his dick hard and defying gravity with his length...

"Come here, Hyuuga." The kage points to his crotch, to which the blue-haired woman kisses her husband before moving on top of Darui, his thick penis sandwiched between her buttocks.

"Do you want to try my ass Darui-san?" - The quiet voice of the Hyuuga contrast greatly with her dirty words, as she moved her hips over his lover. The Kumo-nin just grins and spreads her cheeks. "Go ahead" - the Hyuuga grabs the cock with one hand and slowly sinks it into her anus, starting to ride it quickly. "Naruto-kun, come here, use my mouth" Hyuuga did not forget her husband, who takes advantage of the invitation to fuck her mouth, grabbing her head for a better grip.

"Holy shit, nice ass Hyuuga" - Darui holds her buttocks while bouncing her up and down.- "Who would say you're such a whore" – the busty woman slapped him for the comment, while still riding him and blowing Naruto off.- " you don't like those comments, you hypocrite "- far from being offended, the Kumo-nin increases the strength of his thrusts.

"Not so strong you idiot" - the woman stops sucking Naruto to complain, slapping him several times, to which the user Ranton only smiles shamelessly.

"Hey Hokage" - Darui tells the Hokage, ceasing to ram into the woman butt.

"What do you want?" - The blond was being jerked off by the skillful hands of his wife.

"Why don't we fuck her together?"

"What do they have in mind? - The Hyuuga feels confused at the exchange of words, screaming when her husband lifts her and takes her to the ground, both standing and Hinata being turned around by her husband, who presses against her back. The couple looks into each other's eyes while Naruto rubs the woman's clitoris, provoking slight groans, hot-dogging her round bottom with his pole.

"You're going to love this Hyuuga" - the Kumo-nin came up them and grabs her thighs, lifting her up and slamming his cock into her pussy. The pale woman shrieks and wraps her legs around her lover's waist, while he bounces her a little, both enjoying the sensations, until Naruto comes closer them.

"What are you doing Naruto-kun?" - The Hyuuga emits a scream of surprise when she feels the blonde put his fat cock in her ass. - "Two cocks at the same time ..." - The Hyuuga could only feel overwhelmed between the two men, her holes greedily receiving both dicks.

The White-eyed ninja arches her back a little, giving the blonde a little room to play with her tits, which he does with enthusiasm, handling her pair of melons hard, twisting her nipples. Bouncing on the two cocks, the blue-haired kunoichi kisses her lover, their tongues battling for dominance while she trembles from the pleasure of double penetration.

"Hey Naruto, let's change" - the Raikage tells the blond, wanting to try the Hyuuga's ass again. While the slut's pussy's great, there's something about fucking bitches's assholes that drives him mad.

"No" - the Hokage responds, happy to continue where he was, his hips moving up and down, his cock disappearing in his wife's bum.

"Aahh" - the matriarch Uzumaki shrieks when they both become more erratic, upset with the other man. - "Calm down guys" – resting her arms on the shoulders of the men, the kunoichi groans in both pleasure and pain. Rolling her eyes when she sees her men glaring at the other, Hinata wonders what's the men fascination with her ass, while grabbing their heads and turning them down on her pale knockers, the mature beauty moaning with satisfaction when they begins to suck her pink nipples. "Why can't you share?"

"That's a… pretty good idea actually" - Darui replies to the Hyuuga, pulling out of her pussy, while pointing the bed to the blond kage. Before the kunoichi could blink, she's laying on the bed, the leaders of the Leaf and the Cloud looking at her with lust, masturbating their hard pricks.

"There is something very popular in Kumo, when whores really like it in the ass" - the Dark-skinned Man comments to the Jinchuriki, who arches an eyebrow. - "Why do you think Samui's so good?"- The Lightning shadow reminds the blond the reason he has to share his wife with Darui.

"That's a low blow idiot" - the blond answers annoyed, but equally curious about what the Kumo-nin has planned. Following the Raikage, both place themselves next to the other, their hard penises touching the Hyuuga's anus. - "Well, there is always a first time."

"Wait a moment" -the kunoichi asks nervously, watching as the kages slowly introduced, at the same time, their thick cocks in her tight bottom .- "Oh my God!" .- the woman shrieked for the surprise, the men growling at the effort to penetrate her tight hole, inches of black and white cock pludging into her being. - "You're going to break me! Please take them out! ", Squeezing the bed sheets tightly, the woman begs them to stop abusing her ass.

"Calm down Hyuuga, you will get used to it." Darui tells her, finding a rhythm with the blond, one thrusting with other pulling out, their cocks leaving the busty Hyuuga speechless, her gaze lost and her pussy dripping juices like mad...

"Not bad at all". The Hokage admits, coordinating his thrusts with the older man, the position making it difficult for him to bury his cock in his wife's ass, his fingers squeezing the clit of the team ninja 8, who yells at him. But the strongest man in the world wanted more. Climbing onto the bed, the man from team Kakashi abruptly grabs his wife, pulling her away from the Kumo-nin, who complains at the sudden change...

"Don't be so rough, Naruto-kun" - the woman playfully chastise the blond man, her voluptuous body soaked in sweat and her vaginal fluids, her holes extremely sensitive after being fucked by two huge dicks. Hinata is puzzled to receive no response, panting when her husband lifts her on top of him, the woman falling on her back on the Hokage, who with one hand accommodates his penis in her abused ass.

"Ohhh!" - The beauty shrieks at the sudden penetration, the cock sinking in her butt, her body losing all its strength. The konoha-nin grabbing her legs with his left arm, pressing them together and bending her knees

"Did you like to make a fool of me?" - The blond furiously spanks his wife, her white skin reddening at the heavy blows, while his pelvis moves with incredible roughness.

"No, I don't ..." - The woman tries to reply, overwhelmed by the hard fucking, her body being treated like a rag doll. - "I just wanted ..."

"It doesn't matter what you wanted" - the blond is unstoppable. - "After this you will not be able to walk" - the woman had never seen her husband like that, so aggressive. The Hyuuga feels her body warm up by this fact, that side of his is extremely attractive.

"Well said" - Darui approaches them, not wanting to be set aside by the couple, removing the Homage's arm to spread the legs of the milf. - "But we are three here." Darui quickly sinks his black cock into the already filled ass of the kunoichi, leaving all three of them groaning. Ignoring their pricks rubbing against each other, both men focused on not cumming after the sudden tightness of the Hyuuga's asshole.

"Not again ..." - the konoha ninja whines of pain, two cocks easily ramming her butt this time, their balls hitting her thighs. The room's full of sounds of skin against skin, both men pleased by the moans that the pearl-eyed lets out while being balanced on two cocks.

"You truly have the perfect woman, Naruto" - Darui watches with fascination the melons of the ninja bouncing in all directions, her pussy dripping its juices on the crotches of the men, their dicks filling as much as they could the round ass of the housewife. - "But look at that face" - slapping Hinata's face, the Raikage looks smug at the woman's look of pure lust.

"I'm glad you think like that" - the blond sarcastically replies to the man fucking his wife, squeezing her tits with both hands. The woman begins to wiggle her hips, trying to get them to orgasm, already exhausted from the intense session.

"Oh shit" - Both men are losing control, their movements now erratic, the three ninjas prisoners of lust. The woman is surprised to feel her lovers leave her abused ass, putting her on her knees.

"Ara ara" - the woman laughs when the men stand behind her, placing their pricks under her armpits, the tips touching her white breasts. Moving their cocks back and forth, the kages lose their breath as they reach their limit. Cumming almost in unison, the men release a huge amount of semen, painting Hinata's big tits with their jizz.

"Look at that, you left me all dirty" - the kunoichi licks the milk on her breasts, her gaze on the panting men, who fall on the bed, their dicks softening. The men laugh, bumping fists, the blond too satisfied and exhausted to feel anger. The woman is glad to see her husband happy, her intention was never to make him feel bad, but showing that she has her pride too. Crawling toward them, the woman grasps a cock on each hand. Hinata's smile widening when hearing the exhausted men's groans.

"Man, you're wife's such a slut " - soft hands jerk off their semi-hard poles.

"Yeah, like Kumo's" - the Hokage places his arms behind his head and enjoys the treatment.

"I hope you have more energy" - Hinata was determined to continue with the wonderful night - "we still have a long way to go, Naruto-kun, till I get even with you"

"Sure" - the blonde sweat drops, nervous about the statement. If his beautiful wife wanted to truly get even, it would be bad for him, who slept with everything and anything that had a vagina.

Even so, imagining his sweet wife with other men, all dedicated to fucking the beautiful woman, excited him more than he was willing to admit.

* * *

**Author's note: feel free to comment or send me pms if you wanna share ideas.**

**And don't forget to vote.**


End file.
